There is a need for larger portable water tanks to keep rural fire protection insurance down. However, the stowed tank sizes must be kept small to be accommodated on the top or sides of fire trucks. When the tanks reach 14–20 ft. long, storage can become a problem.
Portability is essential to forest fighters in remote areas. There is a need for lightweight portable tanks that can be shipped by helicopters in quantities and quickly assembled on site by one person.